1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image printing system consisting of an image-print ordering apparatus and an image printing apparatus capable of communicating data with each other, a method of controlling the operation of this system, the image-print ordering apparatus, a method of controlling the operation of this apparatus, an image output apparatus and a method of controlling the operation of this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The realization of image printing services utilizing networks have been accompanied by the development of digital cameras, the proliferation of personal computers and the building of networks. In an image printing service of this kind, image data obtained by using a digital camera is transmitted to a host computer through use of a personal computer in the possession of the user. Images are printed by using a high-resolution printer that is connected to the host computer, and the prints obtained by printing the images are sent to a photo lab specified by the user. The user goes to the photo lab to pick up the prints.
Because it is convenient, a photo lab in the vicinity of the user""s residence often is specified as the place where the prints are to be picked up. However, photographs are not always taken in the vicinity of the user""s residence but are often taken at points along a journey, for example. If the user specifies that a photo lab near his or her residence is to receive printed images in a case where the images to be printed were captured on a journey by a digital camera, the user cannot receive the prints until returning home.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to arrange it so that the prints of images captured by a digital camera can be received at once even if one is away from home.
An image printing system according to the present invention comprises an image-print ordering apparatus and an image printing apparatus capable of communicating with each other.
The image-print ordering apparatus includes a destination information reading unit for reading destination-related information from a ticket on which the destination-related information has been recorded in a readable manner; an image data reading unit for reading image data that has been recorded on a first portable recording medium; and an image data transmitting unit for transmitting the image data, which has been read by the image data reading unit, to the image printing apparatus deployed at a destination specified based upon the destination-related information read by the destination information reading unit.
The image printing apparatus includes: an image data receiving unit for receiving image data transmitted from the image data transmitting unit of the image-print ordering apparatus; and a printing unit for printing an image represented by the image data received by the image data receiving unit.
The present invention provides also an operation control method suited to the image printing system described above. Specifically, the invention provides a method of controlling operation of an image printing system consisting of an image-print ordering apparatus and an image printing apparatus capable of communicating with each other.
The method includes the following steps executed by the image-print ordering apparatus: reading destination-related information from a ticket on which the destination-related information has been recorded in a readable manner; reading image data that has been recorded on a first portable recording medium; and transmitting read image data to the image printing apparatus deployed at a destination specified based upon the read destination-related information.
The method includes also the following steps executed by the image printing apparatus: receiving image data transmitted from the image data transmitting unit of the image-print ordering apparatus; and printing an image represented by the received image data.
In accordance with the present invention, use is made of ticket (an airplane ticket, a train or bus ticket on which magnetic information has been recorded) on which destination-related information (the destination per se or an indication of a range of locations to which travel is possible) has been recorded in readable fashion. According to the invention, the destination-related information that has been recorded on the ticket is read by the image-print ordering apparatus. Further, image data that has been recorded on a first portable recording medium is read by the image-print ordering apparatus. The destination of the user is found from the destination-related information that has been read. The read image data is transmitted to the image printing apparatus deployed at the user""s destination that has been found.
The image data transmitted from the image-print ordering apparatus is received by the image printing apparatus and images represented by this image data are printed by the printing apparatus.
Image-print ordering processing is executed at the point of departure, which is where the image-print ordering apparatus is located. When the user arrives at the destination upon traveling from the departure point, images are printed by the image printing apparatus, which has been installed at the place of arrival. Since images will have been printed when the user arrives, the user can pick up the prints of the images immediately at points along a journey.
A host computer for overall control of the image printing system may be provided. In such case the image-print ordering apparatus transmits image data read by the image data reading unit to the host computer. The latter transmits the image data, which has been sent to it from the image-print ordering apparatus, to the image printing apparatus deployed at the destination identified by the destination-related information. Furthermore, the image printing apparatus receives the image data transmitted from the host computer.
The user may be notified of the destination specified based upon the destination-related information read by the image-print ordering apparatus. The user is therefore capable of confirming the place at which the prints are to be picked up.
In a case where there are multiple locations to which the user can travel by the ticket, notification of these multiple locations is given based upon the destination-related information read by the destination information reading unit at the image-print ordering apparatus, thereby allowing the user to specify the destination location from among the multiple locations of which notification has been given.
In this case the image data transmitting unit of the image-print ordering apparatus transmits the read image data to the image printing apparatus deployed at the specified location.
Thus, even if multiple locations can be traveled to using the ticket, images can be printed by the image printing apparatus deployed at the destination and the prints of these images can be picked up at the destination.
If data representing arrival time has been readably recorded on the ticket, then the image-print ordering apparatus reads the arrival-time data from the ticket and transmits the read arrival-time data to the image printing apparatus deployed at the destination decided based upon the destination-related information. The image printing apparatus receives the transmitted arrival-time data and exercises control is such a manner that images are printed prior to the arrival time represented by the received arrival-time data.
Thus, it is possible to finish the printing of images before the user arrives.
The image-print ordering apparatus may be so adapted as to issue identification data and transmit the issued identification data to the image printing apparatus deployed at the destination specified by the destination-related information.
In this case, the image printing apparatus receives the identification data transmitted from the image-print ordering apparatus. Further, identification data is input to the image printing apparatus. The latter determines whether the received identification data matches the input identification data and responds to determination of a match by printing the images.
By thus checking for a match of identification data, only a user duly authorized to receive the prints of images can receive the prints.
If identification data has been readably recorded on the ticket, it is also possible to read the image data from the ticket at both the image-print ordering apparatus and image printing apparatus.
Preferably, a warning is issued when the non-matching of identification data is detected.
The image printing system described above may be adapted in such a manner that image data received by the image data receiving unit is recorded on a second portable recording medium. When the user travels from the location at which the image-print ordering apparatus is deployed to the location at which the image printing apparatus is deployed, the second portable recording medium, which is equivalent to the first portable storage medium in the possession of the user, can be returned to the user.
Data indicating the fact that the printing of images has been ordered may be recorded on the ticket at the image-print ordering apparatus. In such case the image printing apparatus reads this order indicating data that has been recorded on the ticket and, in response to reading of this data, gives notification of the fact that the printing of images has been ordered.
Issuing notification that printing of images has been ordered assures that the user will not forget to pick up the printed images that he or she has ordered.